Salty's Surprise
*Ian McCue |narrator= * Michael Angelis * Michael Brandon |series=16 |series_no=16.12 |number=380 |released= * 27th February 2012 * 6th March 2012 * 9 September 2012 * 20th November 2012 * 23rd December 2012 * 23rd March 2013 * 12th August 2014 * 23rd November 2016 |previous=Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor |next=Sodor Surprise Day }} Salty's Surprise is the twelfth episode of the sixteenth series. Plot It is Christmas time on the Island of Sodor and Edward and Thomas are at Brendam Docks, where Thomas is shunting trucks of presents. Both engines agree that Christmas is their favourite time of the year. Salty trundles over and admires the presents train before Thomas takes it to Knapford. Edward asks Salty if he likes presents and parties, but Salty explains that he does not have time for them. He goes on to remark that all he needs is a story and he rolls away. Edward is sure that a story cannot be all that Salty needs and decides to find him a Christmas present. Edward is sure that Victor will have something that Salty will like and heads off. At the Steamworks, Edward tells Victor about his plan to give Salty a present. Victor is happy to let Edward puff around the Steamworks to find something. Inside, Edward pulls up to Rosie, who is very happily being painted. Edward decides to take Salty a pot of paint as a present. Back at the docks, Edward presents Salty with a pot of bright green paint. This reminds Salty of a story about green paint. He tells Edward the story of how he was once painted green and no one could find him as he blended into the surroundings. Salty thanks Edward for his kindness, but turns down the pot of paint. Edward returns to the Steamworks where he explains that Salty did not want to be painted green. Kevin suggests that Edward take Salty a fancy funnel. Edward is puzzled as Salty is a Diesel engine, but Kevin thinks that Salty will appreciate a fancy funnel anyway. Edward agrees and heads back to the Docks with it. Once there, Edward shows the fancy funnel to Salty. The funnel reminds Salty of a story where he was once given a similar funnel. Cranky had placed the funnel onto Salty, but it fell off and rolled into the sea. Salty again thanks Edward, but declines the fancy funnel. Edward thinks it is a good story, but still wants to give Salty a Christmas present. Edward returns the fancy funnel to Kevin at the Steamworks and then sets off to find another present for Salty. As he steams along, Edward spots some Christmas trees close to the track. Edward is sure Salty would like a tree and takes one back to Salty. The tree reminds Salty of yet another story. He recalls the time he was given a Christmas tree, but the sea air destroyed it. Salty thanks Edward, but cannot possibly take the tree. Edward is upset as he has not found a good present, but Salty assures Edward that he has given him a very good present; a story to tell. Thomas, Percy, Gordon and Emily arrive in time to hear Salty's new story about a very kind engine named Edward who wanted to give an old Diesel a Christmas present. All the engines enjoy the story. Then the Fat Controller arrives dressed as Santa Claus. He wishes all of the engines at the docks a Merry Christmas. The engines all toot their whistles and Edward blows his loudest of all. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Salty * Victor * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Rosie * Cranky * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Stanley * Rocky * A Tree Specialist * Big Mickey * Henry * Toby * Annie and Clarabel * Santa Claus Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Sodor Steamworks * Victor's Shed * The Watermill * McColl Farm * Three-Track Level Crossing * Knapford Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Salty and Sir Topham Hatt * Matt Wilkinson as Victor and Kevin US * Martin Sherman as Thomas * William Hope as Edward * Keith Wickham as Salty * David Bedella as Victor * Kerry Shale as Kevin and Sir Topham Hatt Trivia * Stock footage from Merry Winter Wish, Let it Snow and Henry's Magic Box is used. * The "fancy funnel" is the one that Thomas wore in the thirteenth series episode, Slippy Sodor. * The UK version uses the term "Christmas Holidays" while the US version uses "Winter Holidays." However a "Winter Holidays" UK version has recently turned up on the Thomas and Friends YouTube Channel. * This is the first episode since the seventh series episode Salty's Stormy Tale to feature Salty as a main character. * This episode marks the last appearance of the Watermill until The Adventure Begins. Goofs * When the tree is in Edward's cab, his crew is missing. * The narrator says Salty "chugged" away, but he is a diesel engine. Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Green Salty * TrackMaster - Green Salty * Take-n-Play - Salty's Surprise at Brendam Docks * Books - Christmas Surprise for Salty In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:La Sorpresa de Salty pl:Niespodzianki dla Sylwka ru:Подарок для Солти Category:Episodes Category:Series 16 episodes